


Beautiful History

by thatweirdo98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, I need help, M/M, Otayuri if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what other tags to use, this is seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdo98/pseuds/thatweirdo98
Summary: Victor and Yuuri both want to adopt a child but have no idea how to bring it up to the other. After helping with a field trip at the ice rink, Yuuri builds up the courage to approach Victor on the subject. How will Victor react to Yuuri’s sudden request? Will both men decide to retire to pursue the bliss of family life? And if they did decide to adopt a child what would a responsibility like that entail? Could they do it?





	1. Just A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on ao3, not to mention my first Yuri on Ice fic, so be kind. I apologize if I made any characters OOC, I tried to make them as accurate as possible. This fic has some mentions of religion, mostly Russian Orthodoxy because it's the largest religion in Russia. Also if I got any references to said religion wrong I'm sorry. I did as much research as I could. Same goes for any languages in this fic that are not English. I'm not fluent in any language besides English nor do I have friends fluent in any language other than English and French so I was forced to use any translation site I could find.
> 
> One more thing, I'm a huge nerd for names with meaning. Any OC characters in this fic have names that have a meaning, either in translation or personally. I will put these characters' names in the endnotes along with their meanings. This will not apply to this chapter but just for future reference, y'know.

Chapter One

  
  
  


  “Yuuuuuri~!”

  The dark-haired man sighed with a small smile playing at his lips at the needy whine of his husband. “Yes, Victor?”

  “I’m booored~! Let’s go on a walk!” Victor whined in response, draping half his body over the wall of the ice rink.

  “I need to practice. We can go for a walk after.” The younger man giving the other a loving smile, and resting a hand lightly on his back, rubbing small circles.

  Victor liked it when Yuuri did that. It was so comforting. He sighed contently, his shoulders relaxing. He only moved when Yuuri stopped, the Russian making a displeased sound.

  “But Yuuuri!”

  “No ‘buts’. Just because you’re done practicing doesn’t mean I am. I’m still having trouble with that last jump. I’ll be done soon, though.” He bent over to leave a ginger kiss atop Victor’s head before skating back to the center of the ice.

  Victor was sure to look up just long enough to watch as Yuuri skated away, enjoying his husband’s round bottom. Victor was somewhat happy Yuuri was never able to lose all his chub otherwise, he might lose that God-like ass of his. Victor couldn’t imagine Yuuri without his plump behind. It was like imagining a dog neighing. It was simply wrong.

  Victor decided to go shower while he waited. His practice had ended about an hour ago only because Yurio and Mila whined that he was just showing off after a while. They weren’t wrong but once he was kicked off the ice all he wanted to do was return home and cuddle up to his husband. The Grand Prix Final was once again right around the corner and everyone was practicing every chance they got. As Victor showered, his mind wandered to the field trip in a week.

  Yearly, about three to four months before the GPF the rink closed for a day so the local elementary school could have a field trip at the rink. One class from each grade would come and skate. This would be Yuuri’s first time experiencing this ‘tradition’ and was quite excited about it. He even offered to be one of the skaters assigned to stay and help with the children. Victor, of course, was close behind along with Mila, Georgi, Otabek and Yurio (who had only joined because Otabek did).

  Victor’s mind then wandered to the children. Victor had always been one of the volunteers for field trip day. He loved skating with the younger ones and teaching them about the thing that caused him so much joy. Teaching and watching the children skate reminded why Victor began skating in the first place. To inspire, and surprise, people. Victor also enjoyed it because he had always been good with children. He liked children and had always wanted children. He thought back to the last month during one of their weekly date nights (which was pretty much just cuddling on the couch watching a movie they rented).

_  “When I retire I want to open an ice rink and teach children to skate. Yuuri you should join me!” Victor suddenly said, completely forgetting the movie. _

_   Yuuri shifted slightly in the dark to look up at his husband with a small smile. “You really want to?” _

_   “Of course” He’d responded, his small grin turning into his usual wide smile. “What do you think? Would you want to do that with me? It could be fun!” _

_   “Yeah, that sounds really nice.” Yuuri said, smiling, his brown eyes swimming with nothing but love for his husband. “I like kids, and I think teaching younger ones to skate could be fun.” _

  Victor smiled at the memory. He had imagined Yuuri in the middle of an ice rink surrounded by a circle of children. Guiding them with a gentle hand and a soft voice. Victor knew with all his heart Yuuri would make an amazing father- teacher! Victor paused. He meant teacher. But… Images of Yuuri holding a small child in his arms as they all sat on the couch filled his mind. He’d be reading their child a bedtime story, playing out each character.  _ Their  _ child. An excited heat blossomed in his chest at the thought of him and Yuuri having a child. For some reason, Victor always imagined him with a daughter. Now, he wouldn’t mind having a son, technically they had Yurio but still. But, he enjoyed imagining him dressing her up, doing her hair, and simply spoiling her rotten! It made Victor smile just thinking about having a family with the man he loved.

 

_ -~-~-~- _

 

  Yuuri’s mind was racing. It had been for a few weeks - no,  _ years  _ \- now and he was having trouble focusing on his routine. The thought had crossed his mind soon after he had started dating Victor seriously. But then things happened and it was pushed to the back of his mind. It would pop up every now and again but only after what Victor had said last month.  _ He wanted to adopt a child. _ Yuuri didn’t know if Victor wanted a child of their own, though. He knew Victor loved children, why else would he suggest opening their own rink just to teach children to skate? But, that might be enough for Victor, just teaching children and not having one of their own.

  Something inside Yuuri twisted at the thought causing him to fall on his last jump. He lay there on the ice, propped onto one elbow, for a while. Thinking. He knew that would never be enough for him. Teaching children sounded fun but something inside Yuuri told him that’d never be enough. Yuuri sat on his knees and looked up, running both of his gloved hands over his face. Why did he feel that way? Was that weird? Yuuri always assumed that was a feeling only women had when they wanted to have a baby. He wasn’t a woman. Obviously. Then why,  _ why  _ did he have these feelings?

  He hit the ice, gently so as not to draw attention to himself, and stood. Yakov shouted at him to get off the ice because he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his routine like this. He left the ice because he agreed. With all this turmoil inside his head, Yuuri would never be able to perfect his routine. He had to talk to Victor and soon. Even if Victor didn’t want a child of their own, he still needed these thoughts out of his mind. But, how was Yuuri supposed to bring this subject up to Victor?

 

_ -~-~-~- _

 

  Days passed and Yuuri still hadn’t brought the subject up to Victor. Victor didn’t fail to notice his husband’s mood as of late either but every time he pushed for an answer Yuuri became even more distant. Victor knew when his husband got like this it was best to leave the subject alone until Yuuri brought it up himself. Right now he knew Yuuri was just coming up with what to say and how. This didn’t mean Victor was being patient. Well, he was trying his hardest to appear that way, if only for his husband’s comfort, but on the inside, Victor was dying to know what Yuuri was thinking about.

  Victor noticed that whatever Yuuri was thinking about was causing him significant trouble and knowing Yuuri the more he thought about it the worse he’d get. Victor was still learning how to deal with Yuuri’s anxiety. He’d never known anyone like this before so he had no clue what to say or do when Yuuri got like this. He didn’t know when they met at the Onsen in Hatsetsu and he still didn’t, even after five years of marriage…

   One day, when both men had the day off from practice, Victor decided he would make Yuuri’s favorite dish for dinner. He knew this wouldn’t necessarily get the truth out of his husband but it would at least calm some of Yuuri’s anxiety and Victor wanted to help any way he could.

  Victor had gotten much better at cooking over the years, mostly thanks to Yuuri’s mother who had given them a recipe book for their engagement party. It was full of all kinds of recipes from traditional Japanese meals to things that she had just invented over the years. Victor smiled sadly at the thought of his mother-in-law as he stared at said recipe book. Not really having a family of his own, Yuuri’s mother had been the closest to a mother-figure Victor had since he was a tot.

  When Victor found himself home alone, he would often think about the past. About meeting Yuuri for the first time. About how they had grown together over the years. About how much they had been through in just the past five years… About how much  _ Yuuri  _ had been through the last five years.

  Victor shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts. There was a time for everything and right now was not the time to grieve. Now was the time to think of his husband’s well being. Tonight was about Yuuri and  _ only  _ Yuuri. Victor needed to focus on cheering up the man he loved, not focus on his own despair. That could wait.

  Victor continued cooking, his favorite playlist playing in the background to keep his mind on the task at hand. Victor danced and sang as he cooked. The song playing was one of his absolute favorites. It was the song he and Yuuri had skated together to so many years ago;  _ Stay Close To Me _ the duet version. It was such a beautiful piece. The song itself told a story but the song held so much more meaning for Victor and Yuuri, thus why they had chosen it. It was this song that played in Victor’s routine that Yuuri had skated. It was that skate that had reminded Victor of a promise he had made to a drunken Japanese man a year prior. It was that routine, his routine being skated by Yuuri that had kindled that first spark of love in Victor’s heart.

  The door opened about an hour later, just as Victor finished setting the dining table. Victor removed his apron (an engagement gift from Minako) and threw it beside its match (Yuuri’s, also from Minako). Yuuri and Makkachin walked in, both carrying in several bags of groceries and their costumes for the GPF.

  “Yuuri, how was your and Makkachin’s day out?” Victor asked as he took the grocery bags from Yuuri and Makkachin. Yuuri uttered a small “thank you” as Victor did.

  “It was good. Makkachin was a big help. If he weren’t here I would’ve had to make two trips.” Yuuri chuckled tiredly. He did enjoy his day out but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to finally relax.

  Yuuri paused halfway through the living room, going to put the costumes in their bedroom, and sniffed the air. “Is that-?” Another sniff. A questioning glance to his husband. “Is that katsudon?”

  Victor set the groceries on the small island in the kitchen and nodded at his husband with a large smile on his face.

  Yuuri offered a small smile back but continued to give Victor a confused look. “But… neither of us has won anything yet. The Grand Prix is still four months away.” Victor nodded, coming back to set the costumes on the couch in favor of holding Yuuri close to him.

  “I know. You’ve just looked so troubled lately I thought I’d make something special to cheer you up! Now, it’s not perfect but I did my best so I hope you like it.” Victor smiled down at Yuuri and nuzzled his cheek as he explained. “I don’t want you to think I’m doing this to get answers because I’m not. I just wanted to cheer you up a bit.” This time Victor kiss Yuuri’s cheek, making the smaller man blush lightly.

  Yuuri was still the ever embarrassed man Victor loved. He didn’t mind, he thought it was so adorable.

  “Victor, that’s- I don’t-” Yuuri took a deep breath and smiled up at Victor. “ Dōmo , Vitya.” Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s chest, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist.

  Victor couldn’t contain his joy. Victor knew that when Yuuri called him ‘Vitya’ that he was doing something right or had made Yuuri very happy.

  The two ate dinner in peace, and Makkachin received a special treat for helping with the groceries. They made small chatter, Yuuri going on about the women with a thousand items in the fast lane. About how he and Makkachin had stopped at a park to eat a snack and take a break. Yuuri even showed him some pics he had taken of Makkachin playing at the park. Victor found his chest swell at one image in particular. It was a group of three or four children playing and petting Makkachin.

  Yuuri went on to talk about the children who had befriended Makkachin. How the eldest child had insisted on sharing his pirozhki with the dog, which Makkachin greatly appreciated. Victor had stopped listening to stare at the picture of Makkachin chasing the children around. The last image was of all the children piled on top of the dog, all resting peacefully in the sunlight. He didn’t even notice when Yuuri paused.

  “Victor, what’s the matter?” Yuuri’s concerned tone cut Victor from his thoughts, a gentle hand resting on his cheek.

  Victor looked up at Yuuri but the other was blurry. He blinked to clear his vision only to feel a warm tear slide down his cheek. He touched under his eye then back to Yuuri who was watching him carefully, unsure of what had caused the sudden mood change. Victor quickly wiped the tear away, Yuuri retracting his hand worriedly.

  “Ah, sorry. It’s just- I’ve got an eyelash is all.” Victor laughed dryly, making as if he were getting an eyelash out but he and Yuuri both knew he was lying.

  The rest of the evening continued on in awkward silence. Both men left with their own thoughts and worries. The incident wasn’t mentioned for the rest of the evening. Victor acted as if it hadn’t even occurred. Yuuri took that at a silent signal to not talk about it either. That didn’t stop him from glancing at Victor worriedly every now and again as the other poked at his food absentmindedly.

  Since Victor had cooked Yuuri decided to do the dishes, despite Victor’s weak attempts to just get him to cuddle with him. Yuuri only denied because he could tell Victor’s mind was still elsewhere. It was always lonely to be so close to someone only to have the other person’s full attention on something else. Yuuri wasn’t in the mood to deal with that pile of anxiety tonight so he cleaned up the kitchen and started getting ready for bed. By the time he finished his routine shower he found Victor, still in his day clothes, curled up on his side of the bed fast asleep. Yuuri sighed, a small smile playing at his lips, despite all that was whirling around in his mind like a destructive tornado.

  He put on his pajamas and promptly got into bed with Victor, kissing his husband's cheek before rolling over and turning off his nightstand lamp. Sleep came slowly for both and barely stayed long enough for it to be sufficient.

 

 

 


	2. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm sorry for any religion/language mistakes. I did my best research. If anything is wrong please let me know, I'd like to make this as accurate as I possibly can. 
> 
> Also, I'm a huge sucker for names with meaning so if a name has a '*' next to it it's most likely an important character and therefore the meaning of their name, if you're interested, will be mentioned in the end notes.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! (Btw, this is un-Beta'd and edited by me so sorry if there's any mistakes. I might come back and rewrite it if I find problems.)

Chapter Two: Field Trip

  
  
  


__ The next few days passed quickly, or so it seemed with how busy both men were keeping themselves lately. Between training for the upcoming Finals and Yuuri looking for secular work to help out around the house (even though both men had more than enough money from their amazing skating careers) neither men had much time to see each other let alone have enough time to just sit and have a proper conversation together. Before they knew it, it was the day of the Field Trip. They both took an inward sigh of relief at the slight break.

The Field Trip would start at 10 a.m. and end at one or two p.m. Giving them the rest of the evening together, finally. All the volunteers showed up a bit early to prepare the rink and to lock off any areas the children wouldn’t be allowed to go into, which was pretty much every room except the restrooms.

“So, how are we all being separated?” Yuuri asked as all the volunteers were waiting in the lobby for the buses to arrive.

Mila took a clipboard off the reception counter and looked at it a few moments. “Yakov assigned each of us to one class, that way there will be a teacher and skater to watch over each group.”

“How’re we supposed to keep track of all the lil’ sh-” Yurio was cut off by Otabek clearing his throat and giving him a stare. Yurio began again, “the kids with so many of them?”

“Yakov thought of that and ordered all these.” As if on cue, Georgi came in with a large box full of different colored vests. “You’ll each get a pile of vests of a certain color to give to each child in your group. Yuuri has blue, Victor has red, Yurio has yellow, Otabek you get green, Georgi gets purple and I have orange.” As Mila called off each person their color, they were given a pile of very brightly colored vests.

“Will these be okay for the children to wear while they skate?” Victor asked, investigating one of his red vests.

“They should. I mean, I don’t see why they wouldn’t? They Velcro shut and are big enough to fit over their coats but not too big where they might drag on the ground.” Mila explained. “Besides, each color is a different size from the rest to fit your specific group. But there should be two large ones, one for you and the other for the teacher.”

“What grade do we each get? It’s one class per grade, correct?” Otabek asked, putting on one of the large vests and Velcro it shut.

“Yes, it’s one class per grade. Yurio has First, Victor has Second, Yuuri has Third, Otabek you have Fourth, Georgi has Fifth and I have sixth”

Before any other questions were asked, the buses arrived. Each grade got off one at a time so there wasn’t too much congestion and confusion. The next group was only allowed inside when the one prior was entering the ice. It was Yuuri’s turn now. His group seemed to be very well-behaved, though they were still very excited.

The children were placed in a  _ mostly  _ single-file line and given their vests and skates. After Yuuri and the teacher he was assisting, Ms. Sofiya* as she revealed, had helped all the students with their skates they gathered for a moment so Yuuri could give the rules. They were easy; no fighting, no pushing, no tripping others, no sitting on the ice for long periods, if they had a question to find either him or Ms. Sofiya and if you're group color was called to come to him and Ms. Sofiya immediately. The children all nodded in agreement as Yuuri listed off the rules and then they were all helped onto the ice.

There was one girl in his group that reminded Yuuri much of Mari. She was spunky and tomboyish. It was cute the way her pigtails would bob when she moved. It was fun watching the children. It was more fun watching Victor play with the children in his group, it caused a small smile to play at his lips.

An hour went by and Yuuri decided now would be a good time to use the restroom. He informed Ms. Sofiya and left the ice, also making sure to let Mila know what he was doing so she didn’t kill him. Yuuri made sure to be quick, but, on his way back something caught his eye. A blue vest being worn by a little girl. Yuuri noticed she didn’t have skates on and went to investigate.

“Hey there.” He said with a smile. The little girl glanced at him before pulling her knees to her chest.

She muttered a small, “Hi.”

“Why aren’t you wearing your skates?” The girl frowned deeper, her brows pulling together.

“Ms. Sofiya said I can’t skate ‘cause I didn’t bring a jacket. It’s not that cold, though. And the cold doesn’t bother me but she still made me sit out.” She sniffed as her eyes brimmed with tears. “I just wanted to have fun, too…”

Yuuri pats the girl’s head reassuringly. “I may have an idea. Stay here, I’ll go talk to Ms. Sofiya.” Yuuri stood and went back to the ice.

He called Ms. Sofiya over to the wall. “Ms. Sofiya, I noticed we have a student sitting out?”

“Ah yes, that silly child didn’t bring a jacket. I know the cold doesn’t bother her but it’s a requirement. I’m just not allowed to let her on without some type of sweater or jacket on. I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov.”

“What if I found her something to wear? Could you let her on the ice then?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“My, my. You sure are persistent. But, yes. I suppose if you found her something to wear I could let her on.” With that, the teacher skated away.

Yuuri then called Yurio over, who happily took the chance to be away from the snot-nosed mongrels. “What, piggy?”

“Do you have a spare sweater or jacket I could borrow? Preferably one that’s too small?” Yurio gave him a strange look but nodded.

“I always keep a spare jacket in my locker. It’s a few years old so it should be small. Why?”

Yuuri didn’t stick around long enough to answer he was already halfway to the locker room. He took the spare keys from behind the reception counter and opened the room. After rummaging through Yurio’s locker and locking the room back up, Yuuri finally approached the girl again.

Handing her the jacket he asked, “What size skate do you wear?”

She smiled brightly, giving him her answer as she pulled the jacket on. She was so excited she nearly forgot to take her vest off and put it on over the jacket. The jacket was still a touch too big but not so much it would affect her skating.

As Yuuri let the girl back to the ice, her tiny hand enveloped in his larger one, he knew he had made his decision. Yuuri was going to push all his worries away and tell Victor what he wanted. Yuuri just hoped Victor wanted the same thing.

-~-~-

Lunch came and went and the children were back on the ice again. The classes were all skating together and so were the teachers and volunteers. Otabek and Yurio stood together, both making sure to keep their eyes out for any children in their group, talking. The girl with the pigtails from before was with them, talking excitedly with Otabek who was smiling down at her.

There was a sudden weight on Yuuri’s shoulders, a familiar weight. “Victor? Shouldn’t you be watching your group?”

Victor sulked in that adorable way Yuuri loved. “I am, I just got bored all by myself! I wanted to come stay with you.” Yuuri smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Victor’s cheek.

Yuuri had become much more confident in showing his love to Victor. It made Victor happy to see his husband grow so much over the years. Before Yuuri could lecture Victor on being irresponsible, there was a tug at his sleeve. When he looked down, Yuuri saw the little girl he had saved from boredom before. She looked at her skates shyly. Yuuri knelt down to her level.

“Well hello there again. Are you having fun?” Yuuri smiled. She nodded and looked up at Yuuri through her long lashes and Yuuri felt his heart swell.

“C-Can I skate with you?” Her voice was shaky and soft like she was nervous.

“Of course you can. My name is Yuuri, what’s yours?” She smiled slightly, still too shy to look him in the face, though.

“Sister Vera * calls me Nika * .” Yuuri didn’t question the girl's family situation, though he did find her answer a bit strange.

Victor, on the other hand, understood right away. His heart felt heavy and his eyes felt as if they’d spill over with tears. He knelt down to be eye-level with the small girl and gave her a sweet child.

“Бедный ребенок (You poor child)” His tone was soft yet full of sorrow.

Yuuri was still having trouble with Russian so he mostly spoke English. He couldn’t tell what Victor had said, his accent too thick, but he could tell by the tone and the look in his husband’s eyes it was sympathy. He frowned. The girl, Nika, smiled brightly regardless and skated up to Yuuri’s side and hugged his leg, muttering something in Russian. He turned to his husband, confusion written all over his face.

“She said thank you for before. Before?” Victor pondered out loud.

“She had forgotten her jacket and I brought her one of Yurio’s old ones so she could skate.” Yuuri turned his attention back to the girl. “You’re very welcome, Nika.”

She released Yuuri’s leg, stumbling slightly as she tried to turn herself back around and skate again. She didn’t go far, though. Nika would skate but she refused to let the two from her sight. The two men thought it to be oddly adorable and would often skate with her or correct her when she would try to do a figure-8 or other simpler tricks.

For the rest of the field trip, she stayed with the two, or just Yuuri if Victor had to go take care of his own class. Yuuri would chat with the girl, finding she could be quite talkative once she opened up. She would mostly go on about ballet, school, and her instructors. Yuuri would pick up what he could. She mostly spoke English but her accent was a bit thick, and she would constantly switch between English and Russian. It was confusing but, as mentioned before, Yuuri picked up what he could. If Victor was there, he’d translate what he could.

Nika revealed her love of dancing and would attempt to show them some of her ballet moves. It was harder than she thought, the ice proving to be quite the unstable grounding. She slipped or messed up often, falling on her bottom a few times, but no matter what, she would get back up and brush herself off. Regardless of how painful the fall appeared to be. Yuuri appreciated her persistence.

At some point, the girl had started to run low on energy and had begun skating in small circles in front of Yuuri. She got bored of that soon enough and came to stand between Yuuri and Victor at the wall.

"Mister Yuuri?" Her eyes remained on the ice below her.

"Yes, Nika?"

"Are you Mister Victor's husband? Sister Vera told me that when two people love each other they'll wear matching rings on their left ring finger. And, I noticed you and Mister Victor have matching rings on your left ring fingers. So, does that mean you're married?" Yuuri smiled, Nika never ceased to surprise him.

"Actually, yes, I am. Victor and I have been married for almost five years now."

Her eyes shone, a bright smile pulling at her tired features. "Woah! So, did you have like a big pretty wedding?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, it was just a small party of family and friends in my hometown. I don't care much for large parties." Yuuri laughed nervously.

"That's okay, I don't really either. I bet it was still pretty, though."

Victor grinned. "Yes, it was. And he was the prettiest part." Victor delighted in the blush he received from his husband.

Nika nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Mister Yuuri is the prettiest!"

"Isn't he just!" Victor knelt down to her level, a wide smile stretching across his face. "I'm so happy you think Yuuri is pretty." Nika smiled in return then frowns.

"I just wish everyone else did too. Sister Vera, and others at school and ballet even, all say such mean things about you. I've only gotten to watch a few of your programs on the tv because Sister Vera says watching makes me a sinner. I don't wanna be a sinner but I still believe that God wants us to love whoever we want. I know Sister Vera only says that because she doesn't understand, though, so please don't hate her." Yuuri knelt beside Victor, patting Nika's head in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay Nika. We don't hate people like Sister Vera. We want the same thing as you, to make everyone understand." Victor's words do comfort the girl, but only slightly.

"But," Yuuri continues the thought his husband had paved for him. "Even if she understands and still hates us that's okay. It's just who she is."

This only confuses Nika. "What do you mean?"

Yuuri takes a moment to think of a good way to explain it so she'll understand. "Nika, do you have a food you don't like?" She nods. "Did you try it?" Another nod. "But, you still didn't like it, though, did you?" Yet another nod. "Sister Vera and others can be the same. They see something they don't like but they still make an effort to understand. But, sometimes even after they do they may still not like the idea. It's just the way that person is."

Victor nods. "Exactly, so you see why we don't blame them? They're just being themselves. Make sense?"

Nika smiles and nods again. "Yeah, makes sense. Yuuri and Victor are the nicest. One day I want a Mama and Papa just like you two!" With a newfound energy, Nika goes back to skating small circles.

Her last sentence was in Russian so Yuuri didn't understand it, but he thought he heard something about a 'mama' and 'papa'? Whatever she had said put a strange look on Victor's face. He was smiling but it was a sad smile. He even looked like he wanted to cry. Later, when Yuuri would ask him what Nika had said, Victor will just laugh it off, insist it to be unimportant. But, something inside Victor was pulling him to protect the girl. It was such a strange yet welcome feeling.

-~-~-

The trip ended all too soon for the three new friends. The teachers were gathering their students and loading them onto the buses. The skaters said farewell to the children they had looked after. The bus taking Yuuri’s class was late so he got to sit with Nika for a bit longer, Victor joined them once his group had gone. Nika kept her gaze in her lap. Yuuri noticed the way she sat, she looked exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her head soon started to bob, her eyes heavy with sleep. Yuuri smiled as her head rested on his arm, her chest rising and falling calmly.

Nika’s teacher noticed the girl had fallen asleep on him and offered to take the girl. “No, she’s fine. She’s had a long day, we should let her rest.”

“I’m surprised she lasted this long, poor child.” Victor looked up at this.

“What do you mean Ms. Sofiya?”

“I can’t say too much but she was very sickly when she was younger. She’s much better now but she still suffers from fatigue and headaches. It’s hard for her to be so active, though she sure does her best! She’s quite the survivor.”

Victor looked at the girl. He would never have guessed she was so sickly at some point, and still had symptoms, if he’d not been told.

“May I ask what she meant when she said ‘Sister Vera’ named her?”

“Oh, Sister Vera is the monastery that had taken her in after her family abandoned her. They claimed taking care of a dying child was too much of an inconvenience so they just left during one of her treatments. Poor thing…”

Victor looked at the woman in disbelief. How could the parents of such a frail and amazing little girl just abandon her? It was disgusting, Yuuri’s instinct was to pull the girl closer, his stomach twisting at the thought.

“How… How old was she?” Yuuri managed.

“Eight. She’s almost nine now.”

The three stayed in silence the remainder of the wait. When the bus finally arrived Victor and Yuuri were reluctant to hand over the still resting child, both feeling the overbearing need to protect her. After Ms. Sofiya was finally able to get the men to say farewell she carried the child onto the bus and left. Yuuri noticed the empty feeling he'd been having grow twice the size it had been.

The two were silent the entirety of the drive home and all through dinner. Finally, while Victor was busy doing the dishes, Yuuri came into the kitchen wearing the most confident expression he could muster.

“Victor. I want to adopt a child.” The statement was quiet as if Yuuri was still afraid if the rejection.

Victor dropped the plate he'd been scrubbing in the sink, neither bothering to see if it had broken or not, to stare at Yuuri in slight disbelief. The silence that followed threatened to render the Japanese man deaf if it continued.

“Well, say something.” Logically, Yuuri knew that Victor wouldn't reject him harshly or even mock him for saying something like this in the first place. But His anxiety and self-doubt were saying otherwise. They were telling him that Victor would never want children, especially with him. It was the same voice that, even after all these years, told him that he wasn't good enough to be called Victor's husband. That he didn't deserve Victor's affection.

Suddenly, though, Victor's eyes filled with tears and all of Yuuri's anxieties were silenced. “Милая(darling/sweetheart), of course!”

Victor opened his arms wide and nearly crushed his husband in the hug he gave him. Both men laughed, Yuuri springing fat, happy tears of his own.

“Of course I'll adopt a child with you Yuuri. But, on one condition.” Yuuri wiped his tears away and looked up at Victor, the largest smile on his face.

“Anything.”

“I want a girl.” Yuuri was slightly surprised at that but this was Victor. The man lived to surprise.

“Of course.” He was more than perfectly fine with this condition, honestly, he'd always imagined having a daughter if his own.

The two continued to stand there simply taking in the other. Both smiling like it was their wedding day again. And it might as well have been. This was yet another new chapter in their lives together and they were more than prepared to get started.

“Nē, Victor. Did you know I love you.” It wasn't a question. It shouldn't have to be at this point. They both knew they loved each other with everything they had. But that didn't mean they couldn't say or show it even more than they already did. You can never show or tell someone how much you love them enough.

“Did you know I love you more.” Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek and left a gentle kiss on the corner of his lover's mouth.

“Did you know you're such an awful tease.” The latter huffed under his breath.

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Victor smirked but quickly made up for his transgressions by giving his husband a proper kiss.

The younger smiled up at his husband. “As much as I'm enjoying this tender moment you really should finish the dishes.”

The elder pouted. “Would you care to help?”

It was Yuuri's turn to smirk. “I'm not falling for that again. It's your turn to do dishes.” Yuuri had to stand slightly on his toes to reach the taller man's lips in a ghost of a kiss. Pulling back just before their lips meet completely. “Have fun~.” With a sickly sweet smile and a sway of his unholy hips, Yuuri left his sad and defeated husband to do the dishes on his own.

Victor cursed himself slightly. He had been the one to bring out Yuuri's Eros in the first place. Sometimes it was a blessing. Such a beautiful blessing. But at moments like these, it was a downright curse. He loved this man so much.

And now, now they were going to start a family with each other and Victor couldn't be happier being stuck with the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sofiya is the Russian form of the name Sophia which means wisdom. Get it, because she's a teacher?  
> 2\. Vera means faith. Fitting for a monastery.  
> 3\. Nika or, Nikita, is the Russian form of Niketas which means ‘winner’ or ‘victory’. While Nika is ambiguous, both Nikita and Niketas are masculine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late. A lot has been happening. My health hasn't been it's best and we have no clue what's wrong. It's a wreck. I'm a wreck. The nxt two weeks are gonna be crazy busy so I wanted to try and get it out now. Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.  
> There will only be about two more chapters plus an epilogue sorta thing? Not completely sure yet but she's almost done so it won't be that much longer. Also, I added a lot of fluff here and I'm pretty sure this is my fave chapter so far because of it.

Chapter Three

 

 

 

   The process was slow and tedious but the two had managed to make it through all the legal necessities. Now came the hard part, finding a little girl that was perfect for them. Even harder than that was finding an adoption agency willing to work with an LGBTQ+ couple. Russia was not the best when it came to the LGBTQ+ community or accepting when an LGBTQ+ couple wanted to adopt.  
   The two had nearly given up after two months of looking for an agency willing to work with them when they received a call from their lawyer. She’d found the men an agency willing to work with them and Yuuri was so relieved he’d started crying. Granted, the man had barely slept the entire time they’d been searching so it was more of an exhausted cry. He was still over the moon though.  
  Their first interview was to be that Monday, which meant they had four days to come up with acceptable answers to any sort of question they could be asked. They also had to mentally prepare themselves for any judgment they may receive at the interview. They were surprised to find their agent to be a woman in her mid-forties who revealed she had been married to her wife for almost three years. Victor and Yuuri were so relieved to not only have someone accepting of them but someone who also understood that it was difficult.  
   “My name is Racheal Rozanov. So, let’s start with an obvious question; why would a pair of professional figure skaters want to adopt a child?” She folded her hands on her desk, awaiting the couple’s answer.  
   Yuuri started. “Well, ever since I was younger I’d always imagined what it'd be like to be a parent, to start a family. I’ve always liked kids. I would always help the younger ones with skating back home in Hatsetsu. It was always so fun teaching them and watching them smile. Watching their faces light up as they did something they never thought they could be… amazing.  
   Even off the ice, I liked being around children. In high school, I would babysit to make some extra money for new skates and I always enjoyed it. It’s hard to explain, but, I’ve been having this sort of ‘empty feeling’ the past several months and I had no idea what I could be missing. But then I would keep imagining what it would be like to have a child of my own. What it would be like to watch them grow up and learn. To teach them all kinds of things and watching their eyes light up in wonder at how things work. I would imagine those things and I would catch myself smiling and the empty feeling would be replaced with a warm feeling.”  
   Once Yuuri finished the woman smiled, his answer was already enough in her personal opinion. But, that wasn’t the end of the interview. After she’d guaranteed they’d be a perfect family she began asking questions about which child would be perfect for them.  
   “I think I have all I need here. I’ll work on a list of children that will suit your personalities and the such and I’ll contact you as soon as I have the first meeting set up. This could take anywhere between a week to a month, so patience is crucial. I know you two have been waiting for a while now so I’ll do my best to be as quick as I can in furthering along the process.”  
   “Thank you so much for your help. We greatly appreciate it.”  
   “Of course, it is my job after all. Besides, I can tell you two really deserve this. You’re going to make great fathers.” They shook hands with the woman and left feeling like the world was just a bit brighter despite it being overcast.

 

   It had been about a week since their interview. They were expected a list of potential children any day now so Yuuri took this chance to sit down with Victor about their future. Yuuri had thought about retiring but he wanted to know what Victor wanted to do. If his partner wanted to continue to skate for his last year that would be fine. He would support Victor no matter his choice.  
   Victor was shocked, to say the least. They had both been out of the game for almost five years, neither of them was ‘young’ whatsoever by skating standards. Victor was 33 and Yuuri would be turning 29. By skating standards they should have been done a while ago, more so for Victor. If anything Victor had thought Yuuri would stay since he had a better chance than himself. Victor admitted that there would be no point in him staying on the ice if Yuuri wasn’t.  
Victor revealed he’d wanted to retire for a while but when Yuuri decided to come back he chose to follow his husband. Without Yuuri there, it just wasn’t worth it. Victor could tell Yuuri wanted to stay on the ice, if only for one last season but decided not to pry. This had to be a decision Yuuri made himself but Victor’s decision was final. No matter what one of them would have to retire to care for their daughter and if that one had to be Victor he was more than happy to do so. Especially, if it meant he got to support his loving husband then he’d sacrifice anything. To Victor, it wasn’t even a sacrifice.  
   “Hey, Yuuri?”  
   “Hm?”  
   It was later that night, both men lay in bed, Victor propped up with a nice book Yuuri had suggested to him and Yuuri lying on his chest, mostly asleep by now.  
   “Whether we both retire or not after this season, let’s open our own ice rink. A small one like in Hatsetsu. Would you still want to do that with me?”  
   Yuuri shifted slightly so he could look up at Victor, he was a bit surprised. He had just assumed Victor was kidding. Or was just having one of those ideas that he never really acted on. He quickly realized Victor was serious and he really wanted to do this.  
   He leaned up and kissed his husband, their position made the angle awkward but it was still a nice moment. “Of course I will. I’d do anything that made you happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   “No way! You’re gonna get adopted!?” A girl with dark hair shouted in the crowded courtyard, several others stopping to stare.  
   “I-I don’t know for sure yet… All I know is I’m set to meet a couple in a few weeks.” Another girl with lighter hair explained, seeming tense under the sudden attention.  
   “But that’s so sweet! You’ll have a real mom and dad now!” The darker haired girl continued to ramble loudly but the other wasn’t listening.  
   She just stared anxiously at her lunch. She’d met with other families before but they always chose someone else in the end. Before her thoughts could nosedive any further, her and the other girl were called back to class.  
   Later, after school had finished, the girls walked side-by-side. They would often walk home together.  
   Both girls had been pretty silent during the trek until the darker-haired girl spoke up. “Hey, Nikki.”  
   Said girl looked up, pulled from her thoughts just before they cut her too low. It was so funny, her friend always knew to pull her back just before she sank too deep.  
   “Yeah, Micah?” She noticed her friend had a serious look on her face, which was rare for the energetic girl.  
   “Promise me if this family is different, if this family adopts you and are nice and everything, promise me you’ll still be my friend… Especially if you have to go to a different school. Okay? Ya promise?” Micah’s gaze remained fixated on the sidewalk in front of them.  
   She looked at her friend’s profile in mild surprise. Micah had never said anything like this before any of her other meetings. “What brought this on all of a sudden?”  
   Micah hesitated then looked at her friend with a large smile and a shrug. “Dunno just got a feeling this one’ll be different! So, s’that mean ya promise?”  
   She nodded at her friend and offered her a smile in return. “Of course!” She pulled a necklace from under her shirt and held the charm up. The charm was a puzzle piece with the word ‘best’ and a soccer ball engraved on it. “Remember? We’re best friends forever!”  
   Micah pulled a matching necklace from under her shirt and connected the two pieces. Her charm depicted the word ‘friends’ and an image of a ballet slipper. “Әрине! (Of course!)”  
   Micah was her usual talkative self the rest of the walk home. The girl was very grateful for that. She liked it when her friend was happy. It made her feel much better and more at ease. Micah often spoke for the both of them, and that was perfectly fine. That’s how she preferred it actually. Never liking to be the center of attention made it hard for her to speak up or defend herself. Luckily Micah was perfectly fine doing that for her.  
   They stood outside the orphanage, they would say their farewells and Micah would continue on to her own home. She only lives a few blocks away. They said their farewells but before Micah could get too far Nikki chased after her.  
   Nikki reached her hands out and grabbed Micah’s, pulling them close to her chest. “Micah, even if I find a family and they take me far away I’ll always come back to you. No matter what.”  
   Micah smiled. Nikki would be lying if she said Micah’s smile didn’t make her blush. It wasn’t a secret that Nikki had somewhat of a crush on Micah, even Micah knew but she never said anything to deter Nikki’s feelings.  
   Micah leaned forward and kissed the younger girl’s forehead. “You don’t need to worry about coming back to me cause if you ever leave I’ll hunt you down and bring you back myself!”  
   Nikki smiled wide. “Thanks, Micah.”  
   They released each other hands and sort of smiled at each other. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
   “Of course! I might call you after dinner. Beka said we were gonna order takeout!”  
   “Sounds delicious. Tell Otabek I said hi.”  
   “Of course Nikki!”  
   “I’ll see you.”  
   “See ya.”  
   Both girls started to walk in their respective directions.  
   “One more thing!” Micah exclaimed. “I’m bringing lunch tomorrow!”  
   “Awesome!” Nikki shouted back excitedly. “Bye!”  
   “Bye bye!”  
   When Nikki entered the building, she was greeted by one of the monasteries. “Welcome back. Did you have a nice day at school?”  
   “Mhm. I did great on my history test and in art class, we got to make paper lanterns. Sister Vera, has the woman called you back about that meeting?”  
   “Not yet, you must be patient Nika. You needn’t worry about this type of thing.” Sister Vera stated.  
   “Yes, Sister. I’m just excited. Even Micah said she has a feeling this one will be different. Micah is always right when it comes to her intuition. Micah also says she’s bringing lunch for the both of us tomorrow so you don’t have to pack me anything.” Nika explained.  
   Sister Vera smiled. “You sure do speak quite fondly of this Micah.”  
   “Oh yeah. Micah is amazing. She was worried if the people adopt me they’ll take me away or something so I told her if that happened I'd come back to her no matter what. Then she said she’d find me and bring me back first.”  
   Sister Vera smiled more fondly at this. “Sounds like you two make each other very happy.”  
   “Yeah. She makes me really happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Yuuri was awoken by his cell ringing. “Mister Nikiforov?”  
   He sat up and looked at the time on his alarm. It read 10 a.m.  
   “Ms. Rozanov. Yes hello. I’m so sorry I completely forgot you were calling today.” Yuuri’s moving and panicking woke Victor up.  
   “That’s quite all right Mister Nikiforov. I just wanted to let you know I set up a meeting with the first child on my list and it’s scheduled for today at five p.m. Will that work for you and your husband? I know it’s short notice.”  
   “Y-Yes of course. That’d be perfect. Thank you so much for helping us and setting up this appointment.”  
   The woman on the other end laughed lightly. “Of course, it is my job after all. I’ll email you the address and I’ll meet you there at five.”  
   “Yes, of course. Thanks again. We’ll see you then.” Once she hung up Yuuri rolled over to tackle a still groggy Viktor in a flood of kisses. “We have our first meeting.”  
   This seemed to have woken Viktor fully, his eyes going wide. “What? Wh-when? This is happening?”  
   Yuuri thought he might cry. He knows nothing was set and stone. They were just meeting a child. They didn’t even know if they wanted to adopt her, yet. But it was just such a step for them. It made the whole thing even more real.  
   “Yes, this is happening. Ms. Rozanov is going to email me the address and meet us there at five. Today.” Both men smiled and kissed happily.  
   Everything was becoming real. Everything was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be around 3 to 4 chapters but I may make this the beginning to a series. Not sure yet. Depends mostly on how much attention this fic gets.
> 
> Kudos and comments help me update quicker!


End file.
